Unity
by SpitfireUSN
Summary: A collection of prompted one-shots from all across Call of Duty. Rated for language and violence(it's bound to happen at some point...), rating also subject to change.
1. Deadly Chicken

**_Finally got a prompt for this one-shot collection. This one is AdmiralChirko's and the prompt is: Merrick accidentally takes LSD! This is going to be interesting… Considering I know what LSD does (had to take a class on drugs in ROTC), but considering Merrick seems like a hard-ass, I'm not quite sure how exactly it would affect him… Well, here goes nothing for a bit of comedy…_**

**_Thanks for Reading, Fly High Aim Higher_**

**_~Spitfire out_**

Everyone knew Merrick was a heavy drinker but this was a whole other level. He stumbled through the door of the rec room, wide eyed and breathing heavily, baring the door with his body.

"The deadly chicken! It's attacking!" he yelled, moving faster than anyone had ever seen him move before to bar the door with whatever he could get his hands on, including a pair of tennis shoes, a lamp, and a pencil.

"What the fuck…" Keegan said when he saw Merrick doubled over in the corner, jittery and eyes darting every which way.

"Hide! Or the deadly chicken will kill us all!" he shouted.

Keegan's chest seized up as he tried to contain a laugh but it got away from him, "What the fuck!" he repeated through his laugh.

Hesh threw a bewildered look towards Merrick but ignored his shouting and went back to the computer screen, only half listening.

There was a knock on the door and Merrick gave a small yell, scurrying to the back of the room and making himself as small as possible.

"The deadly chicken! It's coming!" He screamed in terror.

Kick rolled his eyes and unbarred the door, opening it to see Neptune, "What is going on?" he asked.

"Merrick," Kick said simply.

Neptune gave a knowing look, "Too much to drink again?"

"I'm honestly not sure," Keegan said, still staring at Merrick.

"No! Don't let it in, it'll kill us all and destroy the world!" Merrick shouted, somehow pressing himself further back into the corner.

"Uhh…"

"I don't know," Kick answered the unasked question.

**_Sorry it's so short guys; I really have no idea what I'm supposed to do here… Comedy isn't exactly my strong point so this is the best I can do with the 'Merrick on LSD' prompt… *shrug* it'll do…_**

**_Thanks for Reading, Fly High Aim Higher_**

**_~Spitfire out_**


	2. Down Under

**_Whew! Already got another prompt, this time from TheShadeOps who gave the prompt "The 141 are visiting Down Under"! Thanks for the prompt Shade! This is certainly going to be interesting! And thanks MasterDerp5885, I got the idea from a friend that likes to mess around like he's drunk a lot actually. _**

**_Thanks for Reading, Fly High Aim Higher_**

**_~Spitfire out_**

Rook took a deep breath as he stepped off the chopper, "Home sweet home," he commented, though they were nowhere near the civilization of the Australian's home town, or any civilization for that matter.

"Focus, Rook, this isn't a vacation," MacTavish said, surveying the area.

They were in the middle of a forest. In one direction the trees looked new and young, in another, they could hear a river, and the rest of the forest was occupied by large trees. On the ground was nothing but dead leaves, rocks, and dirt, but no broken tree limbs or sticks.

"First things first, we need to find fire wood," Ghost said, off loading his backpack on the ground next to him, "and shelter," he added, not even bothering to say water, assuming it was obvious.

The 141 was on a survival training mission in the land Down Under, they had to survive a month out here with what they had on their backs, which wasn't much: small knives, ropes, empty canteens, and flashlights took up the inventory of every backpack.

MacTavish nodded, "Rook, Roach, you two are on fire wood, Ghost and I will handle the shelter, the rest of you find water," he instructed.

Everyone gave their own way of acknowledgment; it was mostly nods and 'yes sir'.

Rook and Roach walked over to the smaller trees, an unspoken plan between them as Roach ran for one that was about the size of him and tackled it over. The others stopped what they were doing and looked to the two in curiosity.

Rook gave a guttural roar and shouted, "I'm the juggernaut bitch!" and took off running for a tree that was almost as big as he was.

As soon as he made contact with the tree it bent only a little before throwing him back and onto his back, laughing at his own failure along with everyone else around him. Roach got up, laughing and helped Rook to his feet and they pulled the tree down.

**_Yes, Shade, yes I did use that video as reference, but I did find that before you did your one-shot of it. Besides, it's all I could think of *shrug* Hope this satisfies, I'm actually impressed I managed to come up with it lol. Anyway, thanks again for the prompt!_**

**_Thanks for Reading, Fly High Aim Higher_**

**_~Spitfire out_**


	3. June 27th

**_Okay, this prompt comes from a friend offline whose nickname is Kat. The prompt is "Birthday". Be warned, this is not what you think it is, this may even require a tissue warning. There is slash, there is angst, and there is fluff. Consider yourself warned, enjoy! ^_^_**

**_Thanks for Reading, Fly High Aim Higher_**

**_~Spitfire out_**

Archer was never the same as he was two years ago, before Sheppard betrayed them, before Shadow Company killed his partner. Now, it was a rarity for the sniper to even speak. He used to smile, laugh even. Now, his face is devoid of emotion.

He only got worse during the week of June twenty-seventh, his birthday. It was also the day that Christian "Toad" Williams was killed in action.

Toad was the only person to ever learn how to read the stoic man's face. Now that he was gone, there was nothing to read, his face was just blank.

Archer's new partner, a Japanese marksman named Jake "Domino" Mao, worried for his superior, not knowing about Christian or what had happened, only that Ian Richards was a broken man. Sure he had heard stories from the others about when Archer used to smile, mentions of the snipers former partner would come up as being what made him smile; it was obvious they were close.

Archer was supposed to be training him to shoot better. Neither man spoke during practice it was no oddity for Archer, but for Domino, it was strange and uncharted territory. He stayed silent more out of respect and worry than anything. Archer would silently fix his position or signal and demonstrate, but never speak.

Domino had never heard the Brit's voice, let alone seen the man smile. He'd even been warned by everyone on base to stay out of the sniper's room after he'd been assigned an empty room.

The week of June twenty-seventh, no one saw Archer and no sound came from his room. This worried Domino to the point to throw caution to the wind and enter the once shared room.

Inside he found Archer drinking and crying silently.

"Archer?" Domino tried hesitantly.

The sniper snapped his head towards the intruder, wide-eyed like a deer in headlights. He sighed and turned away shamefully.

"Out," he said simply.

It was the first word Jake had heard from him, so he gathered up his courage and responded, "Not until you tell me what's wrong."

Archer scoffed, "What'd' you care?" he slurred in his drunken state.

"Because, we're partners," Jake said firmly.

Archer tensed and threw a glare at the younger man, "Partners?" he scoffed, "You don't know the first damn thing."

"Then tell me."

Archer sighed, "You wouldn't understand."

"I might, if you just talk to me."

"You wanna know the story?" Archer asked harshly, "Why?"

"I want to help."

Archer scoffed again, "Help me? You can't help me."

"We won't know if you don't let me try," Domino pleaded.

"No," Archer said firmly, shouldering past and leaving.

Domino hesitated but followed Archer hoping that he wouldn't be caught. He followed Archer to the Task Force's grave yard. In a lot of cases there wasn't anything left to burry, but the headstones were there regardless. One was more distant from the others and sat under a tree and the grass hadn't quite over grown the turned dirt, suggesting that the body had been recovered.

Archer made his way slowly towards the lone grave, his step faltering slightly as he shook. He paused mid-step to take a deep breath and try to calm himself at least a little then finished the step and went up to the grave.

Tears rimmed his eyes and he dropped to his knees sobbing.

"I'm sorry, Chris, I told you I'd keep you safe," he cried, his words nearly inaudible, "It should've been me…" he near whispered.

He repeated the same four words several times before reaching weakly into his pocket, pulling out a fifty caliber bullet, "I'm sorry, Chris…" he set the round neatly on the ground in front of the head stone then reached for his hip.

That's when Domino noticed it, a silver stocked USP .45. Archer lifted the pistol from its holster.

"I love you," he said quietly, bringing the muzzle of the weapon up and leveling it with his heart.

Domino Charged as Archer put the weapon to his chest, over his heart, and smacked into the sniper as a resounding bang echoed through the damp air.

The two lay on the ground motionless. One was crying silently and the other bleeding from a chest wound.

"Chris…" the moan was almost inaudible, "I'm sorry, Chris… It should've been me…" Archer cried, not moving from under Domino's still form.

There was a small groan and both men sat up. The wound marring Domino's chest wasn't bad, only a graze but enough to hurt.

He looked over to see Archer on his hands and knees, still crying.

"You wanna know the damn story?" Archer asked with a shaky voice, "Two years ago. Two fucking years ago today, June twenty-seventh. Christian Williams… We were making one last push to find Makarov and we were betrayed… They fuckin' killed him!" Archer shouted, "Chris and I… w-we were closer than close… We were together… and they fucking shot him… the bullet just nicked his heart, it was only a matter of time… He bled out in my arms, listening to me telling him that he'd be okay… I had to watch him die so slowly, so painfully… And his last words to me… h-he said 'happy birthday, mate, I love you…'" Archer choked on his words, breaking down and letting the tears fall again.

Jake had heard from the others that no one other than Chris had ever seen Archer cry, so he did the most sensible thing he could think of and wrapped his arms around the sniper, holding him close in attempt to comfort him, though nothing ever would.

When Archer finally got himself under control, Jake let go and the sniper stood shakily then knelt in front of the headstone, brushing dead leaves from the top with a heavy sigh.

Jake, knowing there was nothing to be said or done, left quietly. Archer stood and caught up with Jake who turned to face the approaching marksman. Archer paused then weakly threw his arms around Jake's neck, burying his face in the Jap's shoulder. Mao knew Archer needed somebody, after what happened to him, there was nothing left for the man to live for.

Archer released him and stepped back, "Thanks, but… I just can't live like this," he said quietly, walking back to the grave and picking up the pistol.

He knelt in front of the stone again, placing head and hand against it, "I'm sorry, Chris… But… I know you want me to fight, I know you don't blame me," Archer choked and cried for a few moments before continuing through the tears, "I know you aren't coming back… And I would give anything to have you back… I'm sorry Chris, but I can't fight anymore… not like this," he said, leveling the pistol barrel with his temple.

_One shot left… Make it count… _The bang echoed through the base.

…

…

…

…

Archer woke up with a gasp, panting and sweating. He looked around to see that he was in his room and it was dark, but there was something else… He was in someone's arms.

"C-Chris?" he asked, shakily, nearly crying when he was met with seconds of silence.

"Hmm?" the tired reply cut through the dark and relief washed over Archer more like a tumbling brick wall than a wave.

Archer threw himself around Toad, hugging him tightly, on the verge of crying, "Chris, I love you," he said happily.

Toad chuckled, "I love you too, but what's gotten into you?" he asked.

Archer hesitated, "… Bad dream…" he said simply.

"You want to talk about it?" Chris asked worriedly.

Archer simply shook his head, not wanting to remember it, "Let's just… go back to sleep…"

**_Well? How's a happy ending for drying those tears hmm? Tell me what you think and please leave a prompt! Thanks Kat for giving me this prompt, had fun writing it!_**

**_Thanks for Reading, Fly High Aim Higher_**

**_~Spitfire out_**


End file.
